poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Adventures of Ben 10: Alien Swarm
Ash's Adventures of Ben 10: Alien Swarm is an upcoming film that will be created by Toonwriter. It will appear in Google Drive near the future. Plot The film opens as Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Ash's group are negotiating with a group of black market dealers at a mill, who are attempting to sell them alien nanochips, which are causing interference with the Omnitrix. One of them reveals herself to be Elena, a childhood friend of Ben and Gwen and a fellow Plumber's kid. Three more dealers reveal themselves as Brendan, a Shiny Chespin named Chestnut, Kathie, a female Pikachu named Lil' Shocker, Paul, Bulla, Trip, Raichu, Lovrina, Korrina, Lucario, Alain, Mairin and Gladion, to the shock of Ash's group (except Tracey, Molly and Teddiursa). Elena explains that she and her friends had set up the negotiations to lure Ben out into the open, and explains that her father has been abducted and that she needs their help to find him. Just as Ben agrees to help her, the insect-like chips suddenly spring to life and attack, while the group sees that they are being controlled by a man on a catwalk. Kevin and Kaiba see it as a double cross, though Elena insists that she is not responsible. While the dealers escape, Ben gets far enough from the chips to allow him to transform into Big Chill and fight off the swarm of flying chips along with Gwen and Kevin until the man in the rafters escapes. Elena and her friends escape in the confusion, further justifying Kevin and Kaiba's suspicions. Though Gwen, Iris, Misty and Brock quickly side with Kevin, Ben is not as easily convinced, and neither were Ash and the rest of his friends. Arriving at their headquarters underneath the Bellwood auto repair shop, the trio, along with Grandpa Max, study one of the chips salvaged after fighting the swarm, learning that they are Techno-organic material/a hybrid of organic and technological components. Elena and her group, having followed the heroes, break in and Grandpa Max orders them to leave, explaining that Elena's father, Victor Validus, was an apprentice of his who was dishonorably discharged after stealing the original chips. Ben refuses to believe that Elena is like her father, and breaks ranks with his grandfather and teammates to help her. Ash and the gang feel the same way Ben does and all- except Spectra, Misty, Brock, Iris, Kaiba and Mokuba- joined him in helping Elena. While Grandpa Max is away, Gwen, Kevin, Spectra, Misty, Brock, Iris, Kaiba and Mokuba hack into the computer files relating to Victor Validus and discover a video of Grandpa Max interrogating Victor, in which Victor insists that "the Hive", the hive mind intelligence behind the chips, is coming to take over the planet, the chips being revealed to be able to enter and possess people. It is revealed that Victor stole the chips to further research them because he realized that they were threat, as well as that they were dormant instead of dead, as the Plumbers believed. Realizing that Grandpa Max's anger towards Victor's betrayal may be clouding his judgement, Gwen, Kevin, Spectra, Misty, Brock, Iris, Kaiba and Mokuba decide to aid Ben and Ash's group as well. Meanwhile, Ben, Elena and Ash's group arrive at Victor's old laboratory. It has been cleared out by the Hive, but they left Ship-It order slips behind. Other discarded files indicate that Victor was studying and upgrading the chips. Elena reveals that her father became erratic and he stopped returning home. He also appears to be the man from the rafters controlling the chips. A mob under the control of the chips ambush Ben, Elena and Ash's group, forcing them to retreat. The Omnitrix again experiences interference around the chips and keeps Ben from transforming around them, but Ben utilizes a scanning function on it to temporarily repel the mob and allow him, Ash's group and Elena to escape. They head to the Ship-It building to investigate further, though Ben is now somewhat suspicious of Elena himself, realizing the mob expected him and Elena to go to the lab and set a trap for them. Ben finds an order slip made out for that day, when Elena claimed that Victor had already been missing for weeks. Gwen, Kevin, Spectra, Misty, Brock, Iris, Kaiba and Mokuba, having reached the building first, are too late to stop the distribution of the chips. Instead, they are met by one of the Ship-It employees, who is also under the chips' control. He summons another larger chip swarm, now capable of forming solid, weaponizable shapes, to attack Gwen, Kevin and Kaiba's group, which eventually wreck Kevin's car (a modified Dodge Challenger) during a lengthy chase. Ben, overhearing the commotion and following them, uses Humongousaur (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) to defeat the swarm, completely demolishing Kevin's car in the process. By the time they return to headquarters, the chips have spread across the globe, and number in the millions. Gwen realizes the swarm's new ability is a sign that they can adapt to threats and become smarter. The group also deduces the chips have a queen, as the chip's hosts have mentioned her. They believed that they can stop the chips by destroying her, but during their search for the Queen, one of the active chips they were studying possesses Grandpa Max and leaves with him. Pulling together, the group notice that while world population centers are all infected, the relatively remote Barren Rock, Missouri, has the highest concentration, an apparent anomaly in their distribution. The town is home to the central headquarters of Ship-It. With Kevin's car out of commission, Kevin reveals that he has built a black and green car for Ben (a heavily modified Mazda RX-8), called DX Mark 10 as a "late birthday present." Infiltrating the factory, populated by multiple infected, including Grandpa Max, the group discovers that the Queen infected Elena's father, and his body is being used as a hive to rapidly mass-produce the chips. Possessed by the Queen, Victor is also the man from the mill controlling the chips. Elena admits that she knew her father was infected, but didn't tell them because she feared they would believe she betrayed them, just as the Plumbers did to Victor. Gwen and Kevin reluctantly suggest killing Victor to stop the Hive, but Elena, Ben and Ash's group refuse to consider it. Fearing being possessed by the chips while in his alien forms, Ben uses the Omnitrix to transform into a new alien that he calls "Nanomech", which was created by scanning the DNA of the chips, with Ben realizing that this was the cause of the apparent interference in the Omnitrix. He flies into Victor's head and battles the Queen, who briefly tries to assert her hive mind on him while he resists, while Gwen, Kevin, Elena and Ash's group fight the infected. As the dormant chips in the factory begin to activate, Nanomech uses the chips ability to adapt to overwhelm and destroy the Queen, and all of the other chips, freeing everybody from their control. In the aftermath, Grandpa Max, after personally apologizing to Victor, decides to retire and leave his position as leader to Ben, but Ben refuses to allow him to do so. Plus, Elena's Pokemon friends (Brendan, Chestnut, Kathie, Lil' Shocker, Paul, Bulla, Trip, Raichu, Lovrina, Korrina, Lucario, Alain, Mairin and Gladion) all decided to join Ash's group on their next adventures. The film ends as the heroes drive home. Trivia *The following will appear in this film: Tracey Sketchit, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Pansage, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Mai Valentine, Duke Devlin, Serenity Wheeler, Mako Tsunami, Espa Roba, Rebecca Hawkins, Bakura Ryou, Brendan, Chestnut, Kathie, Lil' Shocker, Paul, Bulla, Trip, Raichu, Lovrina, Korrina, Lucario, Alain, Mairin and Gladion. *Brendan, Chestnut, Kathie, Lil' Shocker, Paul, Bulla, Trip, Raichu, Lovrina, Korrina, Lucario, Alain, Mairin and Gladion will join Ash's Adventures Team after the film. Category:Toonwriter Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:Mystery films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films